Manhattan bajo la nieve
by marquesadeteran
Summary: Regina Mills se muda a Manhattan desde su Puerto Rico natal para trabajar como profesora de Español en el Manhattan International High School. Pero su estancia en la Gran Manzana peligra tras las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos. Entre tantas sombras, conoce a Emma Swan, una joven, ingenua y enigmática estudiante que realiza allí sus prácticas del Máster de Profesorado.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Buenas noches!  
¿Cómo estáis? ¡Espero que todos estéis bien, sanos y a salvo! :D

Debido a unos problemas personales, no pude postear nada durante estos meses. Sin embargo, ya se han solucionado y... ¡aquí estoy!

Antes de comenzar con la historia, os quería comentar que la historia se ubica en Nueva York. El personaje de Regina es inmigrante y bueno... El tema de visados, patrocinadores y... etc, es un asunto muy complicado, por lo que he decidido tomarme algunas licencias que espero que sean lo suficientemente creíbles para poder disfrutar de la historia.

Aclarado esto... ¿Vamos allá? :)

**Capítulo 1**

El sonido de los airpods la evadía del ruido del tren que la llevaba hasta Grand Central Station. Desde bien pequeña, Regina siempre había soñado con estar allí y perderse entre todos los viajeros que terminaban o comenzaban sus viajes hacia otros lugares de Nueva York. Hacía 2 años que ya había cumplido su sueño y esperaba ansiosa finalizar los trámites para recibir la residencia permanente.

La megafonía indicando la llegada a la terminal despertó a la morena de su ensoñamiento. Rápidamente, recogió el bolso y, mirando el reloj dorado de su muñeca, salió a toda velocidad. Llegaba tarde. Otra vez. _"Genial!"_

Cogió el metro y en 15 minutos llegó a la puerta del Manhattan International High School. Exhaló un poco de aire y entró, teniendo el pálpito de que hoy no sería un día como otro cualquiera. Se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores y se sentó frente al ordenador, sacando las gafas de su bolso.

–¡Regina!

La morena se giró, mirando al director. Se colocó las lentes y le sonrió. Esto no tenía pinta de ser nada bueno...

–Buenos días, Mr. Gold.

–¡Tengo muy buenas noticias para usted!

–Sorpréndame...

–Nos han llamado de la Universidad de Nueva York. Tienen una alumna que está realizando el Máster de Profesorado y quería hacer las prácticas aquí.

Regina se levantó como alma que llevaba el diablo y se quitó las gafas de un movimiento, agitada. Odiaba trabajar en equipo, y más aún, tener que formar a una pequeña adulta. ¡Precisamente por eso se hizo profesora! ¡Para que todo se hiciera a _su_ modo!

–¡De ninguna manera, Gold!

El director rió con gana. Siempre le había gustado tratar con aquella joven impulsiva.

–Oh, vamos, Regina...

–¡Dígaselo a Mary Margaret! ¡Seguro que a ella le encanta la idea!

–La alumna quería hacer prácticas en el departamento de Lenguas y su currículum encaja perfectamente con tu perfil docente, Regina. ¡Mañana te la presentaré!

Mr. Gold dejó la sala de profesores entre risas, sin darle opción de réplica a una Regina enfurruñada. Se giró hacia su ordenador y apresuradamente, comenzó a teclear con fuerza las teclas, tratando de concentrarse en la programación del día.

Tras unos minutos, sonó la campana que daba comienzo a una intensiva jornada de clases. Regina caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza bien alta y a paso firme, marcando la misma autoridad que ya se había ganado desde el primer día. Llegó al aula de Español y abrió la puerta.

–Buenos días, alumnos.

Los estudiantes se apresuraron a sentarse rápido, obedeciendo de inmediato a la que todos apodaban_ "The Evil Queen"_ por su rigidez y poca flexibilidad a la hora de transigir. La profesora comenzó a pasar lista. _"Ni una sola falta de asistencia en el trimestre... Excelente."_

–Antes de comenzar con la clase, quería comentarles algo. Mañana va a empezar con nosotros una chica de prácticas del Máster de Profesorado y espero que todos ustedes se comporten como es debido; mostrándola el mismo respeto con el que me tratan. ¿Entendido?

Todos los alumnos asintieron de inmediato, sin rechistar. Al escuchar las primeras palabras de la nueva lección por boca de la docente, los estudiantes sacaron sus chromebooks y comenzaron a tomar apuntes de manera frenética y casi automática, ganándose el beneplácito y el orgullo de Regina, que no cesaba de dar información.

Las hojas de los árboles caían sobre el pavimento húmedo de Central Park. A Regina le gustaba pasar sus tardes trabajando en los bancos del parque mientras observaba a los niños corretear, escuchaba a las madres proferirles algunos gritos o se emocionaba con esas parejas de ancianos que visitaban por primera vez la Gran Manzana junto a sus hijos.

Estaba corrigiendo unos cuantos trabajos cuando el móvil sonó. Al ver el nombre de su madre reflejado en la pantalla, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. La echaba tanto de menos. Descolgó el teléfono y cerró la tapa del ordenador; apartando por un momento sus tareas.

–¿Regina? ¿Has visto las noticias?

La morena frunció el ceño, extrañada por esa pregunta tan repentina de su madre. Sacó los airpods del bolso y los conectó al móvil mientras la contestaba de manera irónica.

–Buenas tardes, mamá. ¿Cómo te va?

–No estoy para bromas, hija... Esto es algo serio.

Regina se metió en las principales páginas de noticias a través del móvil. Sus ojos se abrieron en milésimas de segundo. Se adelantaban las elecciones de Estados Unidos y las primeras encuestas vaticinaban el éxito arrollador del partido Nueva Voluntad. Cerró las pestañas del navegador de inmediato y se concentró en la llamada.

–Mamá, no te preocupes. Esto sólo es un auge temporal.

Miró los patos del lago. Ajenos a todos. Ajenos a una tempestad que estaba a punto de llegar... Aunque sólo sería temporal, ¿no?

–¿Y cómo estás alimentándote?  
–Bien, mamá. Ayer comí ropavieja. ¡Por cierto! Estoy mirando los pasajes para que puedas visitarme cuanto antes.  
–¡Ay, qué ilusión, hija! Pero no sé si va a ser buena idea...  
Regina cerró los ojos maldiciendo por unos instantes la cabezonería de su madre.  
–Mamá.  
–Bueno, ya hablaremos... Voy a colgar, ¿vale? Tengo que vigilar el guiso. ¡Cuídate!

Su madre colgó, sin darle opción a responder. Regina rió y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Prosiguió con las últimas correcciones hasta que cayó la noche, casi sin darse cuenta.

Se dirigió de vuelta a Grand Central y cogió el tren que la llevaría hasta su modesta casa de Mount Vernon.

No le dio opción a pasar por la puerta cuando su casera se acercó a ella para saludarle y desearle una buena noche con fuerte acento senegalés. Siempre agradecía aquellos detalles que la hacían sentirse como en una comunidad pero aquel día se sentía tan cansada... que no tenía fuerzas para mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras. Le pidió disculpas, se despidió y... Al fin.

Hogar dulce hogar.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejó el bolso sobre la encimera y encendió la televisión mientras recalentaba unas pocas habichuelas guisadas. Cuando escuchó el pitido del microondas, la profesora tomó el bol y se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando la pantalla sin prestarle apenas atención.  
Decidió repasar las notificaciones del teléfono y en ese preciso momento, le entró un e-mail. Arqueó la ceja y pulsó.

_"¡Hola, Regina! _  
_  
Me llamo Emma Swan y soy la estudiante del Máster de Profesorado de la Universidad de Nueva York. Te escribía porque Mr. Gold me ha comentado que serías tú quien me tutorizase en las prácticas y no quería pasar la oportunidad de agradecerte de todo corazón tu implicación..._

_Bueno, pues... ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Para servirte! Jajaja :)_

_Reciba un afectuoso abrazo y pasa buena noche, _  
_Emma."_

Regina tuvo que releerlo. Y volverlo a leer. Y otra vez. Decidió servirse una copa de vino antes de contestar ante tal descaro de correo. Seguía atónita. ¿Por qué la tuteaba de esa manera? Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y dudando, pulsó sobre el icono de Responder.

_"No hay problema._

_Saludos,_

_Regina."_

Le dio a Enviar y dejó que pasara el tiempo para calmarse antes de irse a dormir. Apagó la televisión y volvió a fijar los ojos en su móvil. Abrió WhatsApp y, dubitativa, decidió mandar un mensaje a Robin, su compañero de departamento.

_"Hey, Robin... ¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?"_

Apagó la pantalla. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de compañía en estas noches. El frío comenzaba a entrar en las casas y las frazadas no bastaban para calmar los cuerpos. Regina se desvistió y se metió en la cama, deseando que se detuviera el tiempo para no tener que conocer ni formar a esa atrevida de Emma Swan.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma se levantó de la cama entusiasmada. Estaba deseando empezar las prácticas en su nuevo instituto. Tras dar varios tumbos en su vida sin rumbo fijo, estudiando Comunicación Audiovisual y viajando, se dio cuenta de que lo suyo realmente era la enseñanza: el poder ser capaz de cambiar el mundo desde sus pilares o al menos, el mundo de alguien. Su último trabajo como niñera para un adolescente con Asperger le había abierto las puertas hacia un nuevo universo lleno de posibilidades, creatividad y alternativas.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió el poco café que quedaba en la cafetera italiana. Por un instante, recordó cómo se la regaló su madre entre lágrimas antes de irse a la universidad. Se asomó la ventana y observó la luna, que se reflejaba en el mar de la playa de Rockaway Beach. Inspiró el aire del mar y dio las gracias por tener tanta suerte. Miró el reloj, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y corrió apresurada al cuarto. Llegaba tarde. _¡En su primer día! ¡No!_

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y escribió una nota, dejándola pegada en la nevera. Se montó en la moto y antes de arrancar, miró el reloj. Tenía sólo media hora para llegar puntual a la reunión previa con Regina y el trayecto era de 45 minutos. Tras barajar las distintas opciones de recorrido y hacer algunos cálculos mentales, decidió enviarla un e-mail.

"_¡Buenos días, Regina! (O noches) ¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_Voy a llegar un poco tarde. Calculo que unos 15 minutos. Hay algo de atasco._

_Mil disculpas, _

_Emma."_

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero y arrancó a toda velocidad, dejando el barrio de Belle Harbor tras su estela. Esquivó todos los coches de la carretera, sintiéndose ligera como el aire; libre y viva. Después de unos 40 minutos, aparcó cerca del instituto.

Casco en mano y mochila al hombro, entró en el instituto, tratando de peinarse algunos cabellos rebeldes. Enseguida supo que Regina era aquella mujer esbelta que la esperaba con el ceño fruncido en la entrada del Manhattan International High School. A su lado, estaba Mr. Gold, observándola con cierto interés. Por un momento, Emma tembló, temiéndose lo peor.

–Que sea la última vez que llega tarde, señorita…

–Emma. Emma Swan… Y yo… Lo siento, había atasco y…

–Se levanta antes de la cama y viene puntual. Mi tiempo es valioso.

Emma la miró divertida. ¿Cómo una mujer tan joven podía tutearla? ¿Acaso debería hacer ella lo mismo? Mr. Gold la estrechó la mano y sonrió ampliamente.

–Soy Mr. Gold. Estoy para servirte en todo lo que necesites, aunque como ya te comenté, estoy seguro que Regina será una excelente tutora para ti.

El director se dirigió a Regina.

–Yo ahora tengo que irme para mirar qué pasa con el convenio…

–¿Aún no te han firmado los papeles?

–No. Para ser honesto, con el tema de las elecciones está todo un poco parado.

La rubia los miraba con admiración. Ella también esperaba ser algún día así. Se colocó la mochila mientras miraba cómo Mr. Gold se alejaba.

–¡Ha sido un placer conocerte, Emma! ¡Ya nos veremos por aquí!

Emma se despidió de él con la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que, inmediatamente, la quitó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su tutora. Regina emprendió la marcha hacia la sala de profesores a una marcha vertiginosa, dejando a una Emma perpleja. Cuando hubieron entrado, la morena cerró la puerta tras de sí. Las dos se sentaron en la mesa central, una enfrente de la otra. La tensión se palpaba por momentos hasta que Regina decidió pronunciar las primeras palabras.

–Cuéntame un poco lo que has hecho.

–Bueno yo… Hice Comunicación Audiovisual, viajé a España durante una temporada y… volví.

La tutora sintió ganas de reír ante tal explicación. Normalmente, toda la gente que había conocido tendía a exponer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su currículum y, algunos, hasta de su vida personal pero aquella chica… parecía no necesitar eso. Se removió en la silla y, carraspeando, se dirigió a ella en español. Quería ponerla a prueba.

–¿Y no hizo usted nada más? ¿Sólo estudiar y viajar?

A Emma le pilló desprevenida. Hacía un año que había vuelto de España y aún no se sentía muy segura hablando en español. Sintió una sonrisa de suficiencia de su tutora, pero… no. _No la iba a dejar ganar de esa manera._

–Bueno, hice algunas otras cosas... Escribí una obra de Microteatro. Y grabé un cortometraje. Pero eso ya está en mi currículum.

El acento era casi perfecto, algo que –sin duda– sorprendió a la profesora. Regina, sin contestarle una sola palabra, sacó unas cuantas carpetas de su bolso y las dejó perfectamente ubicadas sobre su mesa. Abrió una de ellas y compartió uno de los papeles. Era un horario de clases con varios nombres y números escritos. Con una voz ciertamente impostada, Regina comenzó a explicarle.

–Éste es el horario de todos los profesores del departamento y las clases donde están. Si algún día quieres meterte en alguna de sus clases, sólo tienes que decírmelo y hablo con ellos. Estas primeras semanas, estarás conmigo en la clase de Español A2. Puedes ir también a las clases de Killian Jones; profesor de Español B2.

–Me parece un plan perfecto, Regina.

Regina hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

–Este grupo, por lo general, es bastante disciplinado y obediente. Son 15 personas. Suelen traer los deberes hechos y están muy callados en clase. Sólo hay 2 que son un poco conflictivos.

Sonó la alarma y Regina recogió todas las carpetas, colocándose el bolso a un lado. Instó a Emma a recoger sus bártulos y a seguirla. Recorrieron medio instituto para llegar al aula de Español donde todos los estudiantes corrieron a sentarse y a recibir a Regina con el silencio que siempre requería.

La tutora colocó una silla al lado de la suya. Miró a los estudiantes y seria, señaló a Emma con la mano. Los alumnos dirigieron su mirada a la nueva. La estudiaron de arriba abajo y comenzaron a pensar cómo sería. Regina comenzó a hablar en inglés.

–Ella es Emma Swan, la profesora en prácticas que les comenté que vendría. Ahora, ella se va a presentar en español y después de que lo haga, todos ustedes van a decirle, también en español, cómo se llaman, cuántos años tienen y dónde viven. Así repasamos la lección. Adelante, señorita Swan.

Regina se sentó sobre una de las mesas. Emma tragó saliva y se sintió algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se exponía ante tantos adolescentes y no sabía cómo causar una primera buena impresión. Se sonrió y los saludó con la mano.

–Hola, me llamo Emma. Soy de Nueva York y ahora, vivo en Queens. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Todos se fueron presentando de uno en uno. Algunos experimentaron ciertas dificultades en la pronunciación debido a los nervios. Otros, parecían haber estado hablando español toda la vida. Cuando la ronda hubo terminado, Emma se sentó en la silla y Regina se dirigió hacia el ordenador del profesor, sentándose a escasos centímetros de Emma. Tras unos segundos indagando en las carpetas, se levantó.

–Muy bien, chicos. Ahora vamos a escribir una carta a nuestro compañero de al lado, contándole qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a escribir inmediatamente, sin esperar segundas órdenes. Regina miró intensamente a Emma. Sus ojos negros pusieron nerviosa a la rubia que, sutilmente, se revolvió en la silla tragando saliva.

–Me ha gustado lo del método Kanamori.

Regina se sorprendió ante el comentario de Emma. Arqueó las cejas y arrugó el labio.

–No sabía que le había dado permiso para tutearme.

–Perdona.

–Así que sabe lo que es el método Kanamori...

–Sí. Todos los estudiantes deben escribir cartas al menos una vez a la semana en las que explican sus sentimientos, cuentan lo que han hecho o qué piensan sobre algo concreto. Así la empatía entre ellos se incrementa, el sentimiento de unidad y convivencia crece y el profesor puede detectar anomalías en sus desarrollos o descubrir ciertos problemas en su entorno.

La tutora se quedo ensimismada con la explicación de su alumna particular. No la contestó y comenzó a teclear unas palabras en el ordenador.

–Le voy a enseñar cómo funciona esta plataforma para el profesorado.

Emma terminó su jornada de prácticas a las 3. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y se encendió un cigarrillo. Después de unos minutos, vio cómo Regina salía mirando el reloj. La morena, como empujada por una fuerza gravitatoria desconocida, levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de Emma. Le susurró un "adiós" y siguió con su marcha.

La rubia se decepcionó. Por un momento, esperaba que su tutora se hubiera acercado a ella. Pero enseguida, su corazón saltó de alegría al ver a su pequeño, que salía del instituto con su propio casco de moto. Emma tiró el cigarro y acarició la cabellera del chaval.

–Mamá, ¡deja de fumar!

–Ya sabes que sólo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, Henry. ¿Vamos?

–¿Podemos ir a Granny's?

–Te dije que cuando te dieran la nota del trabajo de Matemáticas…

Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja, y arqueó una ceja divertido.

–¡Tengo un notable!

La madre lo estrujó con fuerza, obsequiándole con un beso en la frente.

–¡Vamos a Granny's!

Los dos montaron en la moto y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño café–hamburguesería de Queens. Henry pidió dos chocolates con nata y canela, como solían hacer en los viejos tiempos. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y empezaron a hablar mientras esperaban el pedido.

–Henry, recuerda que este finde tienes que llevar alguna ropa de abrigo a casa de papá.

El pequeño viró los ojos.

–Sí, mamá…

Granny les sirvió los dos chocolates.

–¡Anda, que te nos haces mayor, Henry! ¡Ya sacando buenas notas en los trabajos de Mates del instituto! En nada te veo estudiando ingeniería…

Emma rio con ganas.

–¡Calla, Granny! ¡Déjame disfrutar!

Granny la respondió con otra risotada y volvió a la barra. Emma tomó un sorbo de chocolate, sintiéndose realmente feliz por todo lo que la rodeaba. De pronto, sonó una notificación de móvil. La profesora en prácticas miró de reojo y vio que era un e-mail de Regina.

–¡Mamá, dijiste que nada de móviles en la calle!

La rubia asintió, guardando el móvil y decidiendo disfrutar de su hijo. Sin embargo, notó una nueva sensación naciendo en su estómago. ¿Qué era eso?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el Manhattan International High School. Regina Mills se encontraba en la sala de profesores ojeando los periódicos hasta que se vio interrumpida por una Emma radiante.

–¡Buenos días, Regina!

La profesora titular se quitó las gafas y mirándola de reojo, la ordenó sentarse. Abrió la plataforma educativa y sin más dilaciones, se la mostró a la rubia.

–¿Recuerda que se la enseñé ayer por encima?

Emma asintió, recordando la lección con orgullo. Aquella era la plataforma en la que se evaluaban a los estudiantes y marcaban sus faltas.

–Ahora le enseñaré lo que ayer nos entregaron los alumnos.

De 15 alumnos, 12 habían entregado la tarea. La rubia arqueó una ceja, fijándose en los nombres de aquellos que no la habían enviado: Peter Kay, Mulan Fa y David Nolan. Apenas los conocía como para poder saber sus motivaciones, pero ya le preocupaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora, que le enseñó una nueva pantalla en la que aparecía una plantilla con una tabla. En la primera columna, aparecía todo el alumnado y en la primera fila, los trabajos que habían realizado.

–Ahora colocamos estas faltas... A Peter, Mulan y David. Cogemos las cosas y nos vamos a clase.

Emma se extrañó con aquella reacción tan fría. Se levantó de un impulso al ver que la morena se alejaba y se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer una pregunta que posiblemente molestara a su superior.

–Pero... ¿y por qué no han hecho los deberes? ¿No les gusta el español?

–Puede haber mil motivos, pero no puede ser nuestro problema.

La indiferencia de Regina le incomodó enormemente. ¿Cómo no podía preocuparse por aquellos chavales? ¿Por _sus _alumnos? ¡Con los que convivía todos los días, por el amor de Dios! Se negaba a creerlo. Iba a replicarla, pero ya era tarde. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de clase.

Entraron al aula y todos los estudiantes corrieron a sentarse. El silencio reinó la habitación al segundo. Regina dejó su bolso y sus carpetas sobre la mesa y comenzó a dar las tareas para aquel día, que consistían en una extensa lectura y la contestación a unas preguntas. Emma se sentó a su lado, sin ser capaz de mirarla. El coraje aún la cegaba. La morena abrió el ordenador y, de manera remota, fue mirando lo que algunos los alumnos iban escribiendo.

La rubia no aguantó más la tensión y se lanzó a romper el silencio.

–¿No sería mejor si escribieran el guión en español de algún cortometraje y después fuera grabado?

Regina la miró con una dulzura que Emma fue incapaz de atisbar.

–No está en la programación didáctica.

La profesora en prácticas estuvo a un segundo de estallar sino hubiera sido interrumpida por un alumno. Lo miró. Era David.

–Perdona, Regina… ¿Puedes venir?

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el ordenador del joven. Emma miró la pantalla y se fijó en que sus preguntas eran ligeramente distintas a las del resto. Por su experiencia, pudo adivinar que aquel chaval tenía un leve autismo. Ahora podía entender lo que habría podido pasar con los deberes. Regina la miró divertida, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia. Su cálida voz, desconocida para ésta última, la despertó de sus elucubraciones. Atendió con interés a las instrucciones de Regina.

–Sí. Ahí tienes que poner el presente simple del verbo "ser". Perdona que no lo haya dejado claro en el paréntesis.

David miró con una amplia sonrisa a su profesora.

–No, no. No tienes la culpa... Perdona yo por no entenderlo. Y la carta te la entrego mañana. Es que tuve un problema con el ordenador y…

Regina le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, a modo de ánimo y volvió a la mesa. A su lado, volvió a sentarse Emma, que la miró con cierta culpa. Tal vez se había apresurado a hacer juicios... Quizás antes de hablar, tenía que aprender a observar y a escuchar. Se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Sin embargo, se apresuró a preguntar una vez más. Le interesaba demasiado todo aquello.

–¿Por qué no tiene un tutor especial?

La morena la miró, estudiándola. A veces, le ponía nerviosa sus constantes cuestiones. Pero la entendía. Ella, en sus inicios, había sido igual. Hubiera querido cambiar el mundo si de ella dependiera.

–Sus padres escribieron a la escuela, pidiendo explícitamente que fuera autónomo e independiente y que se le tratara igual que al resto. Obviamente, en algunas cosas, la escuela puede "tomarse la justicia por su mano" y ayudar a David, como has visto con las preguntas. Pero hay en otras que, desgraciadamente, no tenemos competencias.

Emma se sorprendió y no supo qué decir. Sintió que la morena se estaba abriendo un poco por primera vez. Sonrió y le dio un apretón en el hombro. Se prometió a sí misma ayudar a Regina en todo lo que fuera posible.

Tras repasar en voz alta todas las respuestas y solventar algunas dudas, la campana sonó, dando inicio al recreo. Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la sala de profesores y tras servirse sendos cafés, se sentaron una enfrente de la otra. Con un tímido juego de miradas, Emma se decidió a romper el silencio. Una vez más.

–Cuénteme más. ¿Cómo decidió meterse a profesora?

–Me alegro de que no me tutee. Y bueno, ésa es una pregunta algo personal.

Regina tomó un sorbo de café mientras miraba por la ventana y Emma puso los ojos en blanco al querer una respuesta algo más amplia.

–¿Es siempre así?

Regina la miró, arqueando una ceja.

–¿Cómo "así"?

–Sí. De reservada. Quiero saber más de usted.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque somos compañeras de trabajo.

–Y precisamente, eso es lo que no le da derecho a saber de mi vida privada.

La campana volvió a sonar. Regina revisó su calendario y miró a Emma.

–Tengo una guardia ahora. Killian tiene clase con los de B2. ¿Quiere ir con él?

_No. Quería quedarse con ella._

–Sí, claro.

Tras terminar la jornada escolar, Emma salió del instituto riendo junto a Killian y Henry tras la atenta mirada de Regina, que la observaba desde el otro lado de la acera. La morena sintió una punzada en el corazón. _¿Por qué no se reía así con ella?_ Se maldijo por no poder ser divertida y cercana. Por ser fría y distante. Por tener miedo. _Pero... ¿miedo a qué?_

Regina, con cierto recelo, miró cómo Emma subía a la moto junto al que suponía que era su hijo y se despedía con una gran sonrisa de Killian. _¿Quién era ese niño que lucía tan feliz? ¿Por qué ella tampoco sabía nada de ella?_ Cuando se alejaron, la morena sintió cómo alguien la cubría los ojos.

–Regina…

La profesora se giró, se encontró con el rostro iluminado de Robin y sonrió. En cierto modo, le echaba de menos. Sintió como unas gotitas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro. Comenzaba a llover en Manhattan.

–¿Quieres ir a tomar un café a Hoboken? He traído el coche.

Regina se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pico. _No. No quería ir a Hoboken. Sólo a su casa. Y sentir el calor de alguien. Los brazos de alguien._

Emma y Henry llegaron como un relámpago a su casa de Rockaway, justo antes de que diera comienzo la gran tormenta. Se quitaron los cascos y Henry se sentó en la isla de la cocina. Sacó sus bártulos de la mochila y comenzó a hacer los deberes.

–Mami, ¿puedes hacer una tarta de manzana?

La rubia lo miró divertida.

–¿Esperas incendiar el horno otra vez para escapar de hacer los deberes?

–Puede.

Ambos rompieron a reír a carcajadas. La verdad es que se llevaban increíblemente bien y pocos eran los roces que tenían. Pronto, la imagen de Regina apareció por su cabeza. _Sin pedir permiso_. La vio besar a un hombre desde el retrovisor de la moto. _¿Quién sería él? ¿Quién había podido derretir el corazón de Regina Mills?_

Puso la televisión y vio las noticias. Las elecciones se celebraban en 4 días y la gente estaba eufórica. Miles de manifestaciones se sucedían por todas las calles de las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos, pidiendo que, por fin, alguien diera un golpe sobre la mesa. Se escuchaban las declaraciones de uno de los hombres con más éxito del momento:

"Estados Unidos necesita un cambio. Estamos cansados de escuchar a los partidos de siempre. A los líderes de siempre. ¡A los tunantes de siempre! No se dan cuenta de que el pueblo está exhausto. La gente de esta nación quiere tener la palabra. ¡La patria va a tomar el poder!"

Henry no pudo evitar fijarse en las imágenes del televisor. La gente aplaudía clamorosamente a aquel hombre. Dirigió la mirada hacia su madre, que parecía preocupada.

–¿Quién es ese hombre? Parece cabreado.

–Es el líder de Nueva Voluntad. Y parece ser que será nuestro futuro presidente.


End file.
